geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Megaman
'Megaman '('Megaman9 '''in-game) is a popular American player, level creator, and YouTuber in ''Geometry Dash who is an owner of Geometry Dash Forums. He is also the head level judge. Levels Unrated Levels * 1000 subs - A level meant to celebrate his achievement of 1,000 subscribers on YouTube. * 88888880 Ch8ll3ng3 * ball challenge 2 - A simple ball challenge level. * ball challenge - A simple ball challenge level. * Bass Kick - A collaboration with Coreybirdo. * Chaotic Funk X * Chaoz Dash * Chocolate Rain * Circles Challenge * Clubstep GS * Coloration * Dank Preview 2016 * Darkness - His second level. * Downfall * EXTR3ME CHALLENGE A * Fear Me Auto - An auto version of Fear Me. * Flappy Bird SNES * Flipped Clubstep * Flipped Jumper * Go Figure * Golden Haze * gotta go fast - His first level ever created. * Grellow - His second 2.0 level. * H4RD CHALLENGE - A difficult challenge level. * H4RD CHALLENGE AUTO - An auto version of H4RD CHALLENGE. * Hybrid - His first 2.0 level. it is a collaboration with WhitePythor. * HyperspeedFactory 2 * hyperspeed factory * Jawbreaker Auto - An auto version of Jawbreaker. * Kaptain Kewl - a collaboration with TheOutLowLP. * LeveL 8 * Lol U Deid 2 * lol u deid * MM9 Level Mix * MM9 Level Mix 2 * MulTitanium * NC Effect Test * NS4NE CHALLENGE - A very difficult challenge level. * NS4NE CHALLNGE AUTO - An auto version of NS4NE CHALLENGE. * OVER 9000 STRONG * Parallel Run Auto - An auto version of Parallel Run. * Prismatix * Problematic Auto - An auto version of Problematic. * Self Destruct * ShakeStep * ship challenge - A simple ship challenge level. * SkriLLex x3 Wave * sky challenge * Sparkle * String Attack * summerX - A collaboration with Tygrysek. it is his entry for Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. * Surface Challenge * Telemarketers Suck * The Realistic Auto - An auto version of The Realistic. * Thumper - The sequel to his 1.9 mega-collaboration Striker. It was a mega-collaboration with ten other creators. * Triple Dare - A collaboration with Dasher3000 and Eight. * Troll Remix Auto * tutorial * UFO challenge (unrated) - A simple UFO challenge level. * Untitled - His final 2.0 level. * V storm - His third level. * VER7 H4RD CHALLENGE - A very difficult challenge level. * VER7H4RDCHALLENGE A - An auto version of VER7 H4RD CHALLENGE. * Warhead * Wave Challenge 2 - A simple wave challenge level. * wave challenge - A simple wave challenge level. * WaveDynamix * Waveman Adventures * Weed Engine Auto * Woogy Waloogy Hard Levels * ARQUEBUS (featured) - A collaboration with Jovc. Harder Levels * AipiC (featured) - His first 2.1 level. * Crupidity (featured) * Flare Blitz (featured) - A collaboration with Hammerhead. * Striker (featured) - A mega-collaboration between 14 creators. Insane Levels * Friday Night (featured) - His remake of Nine Circles. * H8 (featured) - A collaboration with ToXiCo. * LUV (featured) - A collaboration with ToXiCo and Hjk31d8da. It is the sequel to his other level H8. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Phosphorus (featured) - A collaboration with Star117 and GeoLinken. Medium Demons * Dismal (featured) - A collaboration with GeoMEtryManGD. * Lucid (featured) - A collaboration with Aspiral. * Titanium (rated) - His final 1.9 level. Trivia *He created two videos about Geometry Dash songs he did not really like. It was well received for his unique opinions on various songs. *He participated in several mega-collaborations such as Infrared and Ultraviolet. *He has given out numerous layouts to several people, like GeometryManGD and MetalBlooper, who decorated them. *He resides in New York. Category:Level creators Category:Players